This invention relates to internal combustion rotary engines having rotors that move inside a cylindrical cavity with cyclic rotary motion superposed on uniform rotary motion. It is concerned specifically with a glow ignition system whereby such engines can be operated with other fuels instead of being limited to methanol-based fuels as are other glow ignition engines.